Unapologetically Yourself
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: A small talk between her and Luna, makes Hermione realise something.


_**Author's Note: This story was written for The Houses Competition Year 3.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

 _ **H** **ouse: Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Year: 7**_

 _ **Category- Standard**_

 _ **Prompt- [Speech] "I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear- I'm not asking."**_

 _ **Additional Requirement: Wisdom**_

 _ **Word Count: 897**_

* * *

Hermione was a very observant person. Examining her surroundings expertly, assessing other people, able to interpret their actions and emotions was like second nature to her. She could read people like an open book; understand the emotions they were trying to hide by the mere stance of their bodies. She prided herself in that particular area, yet all her theories failed, all her observations went down the drain whenever it came to Luna Lovegood.

That girl was something else, something different, and it irked Hermione to no end. She could not comprehend a thing when it came to the quirky blonde girl. The expressions she wore were _always_ that of calmness and serenity. She did what she liked, not giving a damn about others making fun of her; she was always lost in her own little world.

Hermione was a very curious person, too. As much as she observed the Ravenclaw, she became somewhat _intrigued_ by her. There were moments when the bushy-haired girl was tempted to go and just talk to her, ask her what her secret to remaining aloof was; ask how she ignored the craziness surrounding them. Like right now, when they were having a secret DA's meeting in the Room of Requirement and Hermione was supposed to focus on her spell work and wand movements, yet her whole focus was on Luna. So, she gathered what little courage she had, and made her way towards the _odd_ girl.

She took in the blonde's appearance as she slowly approached her, and noticed how proudly Luna wore her weird radish earrings and shell necklace. Merlin! The girl had no sense of fashion or normalcy. Yet it suited her.

However, as she closed the distance between them Hermione got confused as to how to start a conversation with the girl. She wondered for a moment if it was too late now, or whether she could just go back to her position without Luna noticing her. Luck wasn't on her side though, because Luna did, in fact, notice her. She looked in her direction and greeted Hermione with her usually cheery smile.

"Hello, Hermione!"

"Hello to you too Loonie-I mean Luna." Hermione stuttered, blushing hard in embarrassment, but the girl didn't seem to mind it in the least.

"How are you?" She internally groaned at the pathetic excuse of a conversation she was trying to start, but, at the same time, stunned at how the girl didn't seem to mind.

"I'm _wonderful_. How are you?"

"Good - great actually." The Gryffindor stood there in awkward silence for some seconds before Luna spoke again.

"Your idea of communicating and messaging through coins was really great. It saved us a lot of trouble from Umbridge." As much as she tried, Hermione couldn't help but stare at the radish earrings with a confused look in her eyes; something Luna immediately picked up on.

"They're Dirigible Plum earrings, they help to keep away the nargles and also enhance the wearer's ability to accept the extraordinary." Luna explained in a very, well, Luna-like manner. Hermione had no idea what to do with this kind of information. Luna smiled a little at her puzzled reaction.

"You think I'm crazy."

"What?! No, no…that is not what I mean, Luna." Hermione's expression was a brilliant mix of horrified and guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear - I'm not asking." Luna's smile didn't falter nor did she show any kind of resentment towards Hermione. And the bushy-haired girl did nothing to clarify or deny the accusations; her silence was answer enough, enough to make Luna believe that Hermione too found her odd just like everyone else.

"I know, what others say about me. I know they think I'm crazy, I just choose not to react on the matter."

"How do you do it? How do you just ignore what others say? Does it not bother you?"

"Why should I be bothered in the least? Last I checked, they're all strangers to me. They are not my friends or family. So why should some random person's thoughts or opinions stop me from doing something I like?" Luna counter questioned her, making Hermione think deep, making her realise that she did make a very rash decision in predicting Luna, _just like everyone else._

"People will always think what they want to, Hermione. They will always have an opinion about you, no matter how hard you try to appease them. But their judgement should _not_ matter. A person should always _do_ what they want to, what makes them _happy._ Life is too short to worry about other's lives." The simple yet passionate way Luna spoke gained Hermione's respect.

Suddenly, she saw her in a new light, one that made her understand how beautiful and amazing it is to unapologetically be yourself. And Hermione knew, that Ravenclaw or not, Luna Lovegood was one of the wisest souls she had ever met, and Hermione wanted to know and learn about her as much as possible. So, she took the next step without any hesitation, without thinking what Harry or Ron would say,

"Hello, Miss Lovegood. I'm Hermione Granger and I'd like to be your friend." She extended a hand in the blonde girl's direction and was met with the most dazzling of smiles

"The pleasure would be all mine, Miss Granger."

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
